We Are Similar But Different
by Eradicator Joker Drake
Summary: Sakura Taisen Kanadegumi and Sakura Taisen V. A one-shot romance crackfic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura Taisen nor the characters involved.

Critique, flame, and praise as much as you please.

* * *

Today is a glorious day in the Imperial Theater. The Imperial Assault Force's Kanadegumi has just met the members of the Hoshigumi, who are just here temporary for a visit. While the captains Miyabi Neko of Kanadegumi and Shinjiro Taiga of Hoshigumi are away with Shinjiro's uncle and commander, Ichiro Ohgami, both sides are getting to know about each other.

* * *

Diana and Francisco are having tea alongside G.O and Subaru, Genji and Sagiitta are sparring, and Rika starts to mess around with Genzaburou. Meanwhile, Hugo is about to have some company.

"Are you Hugo Julliard?"

Hugo stopped looking at a book he was reading and saw a fellow American within his sight.

"Yes. And you are Gemini Sunrise," Hugo said.

"I would like to ask. Why are you so isolated compared to the others?" Gemini asked.

"I rather not answer that. Could you go away? I like some peace and quiet." Hugo said as he looked at his book.

"You know. Being anti-social and whatever won't get you anywhere." Gemini said with her hands on hips.

"For you Gemini, being annoying will not get you anywhere," said Hugo.

Gemini's eyes slightly popped at those words.

"I-I'm annoying?" Gemini said looking down.

"Yes, Gemini, you are annoying. And by the way, I believe you deserve a real man like me and not a wimp like your captain," said Hugo.

"Shinjiro is not a wimp. He's just developing," said Gemini angrily.

Hugo got up and went closer to Gemini. He said, "Really? Compared to me, he is nothing. He does not know what I have been through."

"Hugo..."

"Hmph, get out of my sight." Hugo said giving a death stare.

Slowly, Gemini walked away from him. She stopped before she could reach the door.

"Sis, are you going to let him walk all over you?" A voice asked inside her. Her sister or split personality, Geminine, was contacting her.

"There's nothing that I can do about him. What am I to do?" Gemini thought.

"Let me take over and I'll handle the rest," said Geminine.

Geminine then was in control of the shared body.

"Hugo Julliard."

Hugo somehow sensed something within her.

"Who are you?"

"I am the sister of Gemini Sunrise. I am Geminine Sunrise."

Geminine went up to Hugo and punched him in the face.

"What was that for exactly?" Hugo asked.

"Listen up, you hurt my sister's feelings and I swear that I will kill you. Do you understand me?"

"Really, she was annoying me to no end."

"Annoying you? Why would she bother going near you?"

"I do not know nor do I care."

"I agree with you that Shinjiro is a wimp wholeheartedly, but my sister is right that he is developing slowly. What is it that you went through anyway?"

"Okay, my family died. So what and who cares? I care about them because they mean something to me. I bet you did not go through something like that."

"Actually, I did. My master who taught me his sword style was killed by a bunny man named Ranmaru. He believed in my existence, he raised me and my sister together despite us living in the same body, and I thank him for all he has done for us. I will forgive, but I will never forget." Geminine said about to cry slightly.

Impressed, Hugo went closer to Geminine and wrapped his arms around her.

"It seems that we sympathized with each other. Want to spend some time with me?" Hugo said smiling a little.

Seeing the smile, it reminded Geminine of the smile her master gave her.

"N-No...I refuse to believe it," Geminine said. She thought, "Telepathy..."

"So, I remind you of your master and you in a way reminded me of them. It feels as if we are alike despite our differences."

"You're right. We are different, but similar."

"I know that one day...we'll meet again," said Hugo.

"I'm sure we will someday," said Geminine.

"I almost forgot, maybe I should spend my time with you." Hugo said sticking out his hand.

"Yes." Geminine said taking his hand.

With that, Geminine and Hugo went closer to each other and pressed their lips together, unaware of two people watching them from afar with their mouths wide open in awe.


End file.
